Thunder
by renaxxakat
Summary: It's storming outside and L would prefer to sleep with Light. Cute fluff, LxLight. Cuddling.


Thunder boomed loudly outside the window as rain pounded into the glass, lightning occasionally lighting up the darkened room while a sleeping figure lay curled up in a bed. Light Yagami was relaxed, warm, and comfortable for the first time in a _long_ time since joining L and the task force in their fight against Kira. L insisted on staying up night after night, looking at computer screen after computer screen while Light nearly _died_ of exhaustion. But, tonight was one of the rare nights that he'd actually convinced the detective to let him sleep properly in the bed that had been set aside for them only. Due to the storm that angrily blew around outside, though, he wouldn't be sleeping much longer.

"Light."

The student shifted in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and curling up a bit. No matter how deep of a sleep he was in, that voice could _always_ penetrate his thoughts.

"Light." The sleepless detective repeated, leaning over from his crouched position on the bed next to him to gently shove at the younger boy's shoulder. He'd been watching Light sleep for a good two or three hours; until the storm started, that is. He didn't like the storm… the thunder. It sounded angry to him; evil, even. He knew it was ridiculous to act that way but… from his usual work room he couldn't hear storms. Even if he did, they were faint and he could focus his attention on data or food or something else. But now… now they were in a dark, smaller bedroom with a window that let him _see_ the lightning and the rain. It also let the cracks of thunder become very apparent. He didn't like that at all.

"_Light._"

With an irritated and confused grunt, the student in mention opened his eyes and ran a thin hand through his messy hair. "_What_ Ryuuzaki…?" he asked, yawning softly afterwards and focusing his hazy gaze on the other man that sat only inches away from him.

"May I sleep with you?"

Light stared at him with a dumbfounded look. Was L stupid? "…I thought maybe you would have already slept. I mean, all you have to do is lie down and sleep, right?"

"No. With you, Light. I want you to hug me while we sleep."

Again, the student stared at him. This time, though, in disbelief. L wanted… to be _cuddled_? "I don't think I understand, Ryuuzaki…"

L sighed and looked towards the window as he toyed his thumb along his lips. He visibly tensed when another loud boom of thunder crashed overhead and looked back to Light. "I don't like the storms." He stated, pausing for a few moments as he gazed out the window again with his large eyes. "The storm… with this room makes me quite uncomfortable. I figure if you hugged me I would feel safer." He turned his head and paused as he examined the confused look on the younger man's face. "…is that a problem?"

Light blinked a few times, focusing on the detective's words. It made a bit of sense, he concluded. L had a bunch of weird quirks about him so in all honesty, this little request shouldn't surprise him much. Besides… it could be a test. Tch, either way he'd have to come up with a response quickly.

"Ah… no. Go right ahead. I mean, c'mere and I'll hold you."

L paused when he got a positive response and then let his lips curl into a small smile. He shifted, taking in a soft inhale when another loud boom erupted through out the sky and slid beneath the covers over to Light, the chain of the handcuffs jingling softly underneath the sheets. Once he was close he paused, a bit unsure of what to do. Storms scared him even when he was a child… but… he always had Watari to run and hide to. He'd always just crawl in his bed and Watari… would take it from there. He'd curl up and his stand-in parent would just hold him and he'd feel safe—

"Come closer…" the student cooed softly, scooting over to the elder and wrapping his warm, strong arms around L's skinny body. He held the detective close against his chest and gently stroked his fingers through his hair, a bit surprised at how _soft_ it actually was. "Is this… what you wanted?"

L widened his eyes slightly and then sunk them almost closed as he tentatively wrapped an arm around Light's middle, his other hand softly holding onto the collar of the student's nightshirt. Without a sound he pressed in close, his body immediately feeling warm and relaxed as the majority of his childish fear faded. "…yes. Thank you, Light…"

With a tired sigh, Light rest his chin lazily atop the other man's head. He couldn't help but to lightly nuzzle his face into the mess of hair, breathing in slowly and taking his scent. He smelled like… books. Books and candy, he decided as he let himself fall into sleep again while he held his partner flush against his chest. L closed his eyes as well and for the first time in days, fell asleep.

The storm continued to thrash and wail outside, but both men slept comfortably together.

**IIIIIIII**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
